Dai
Dai is one of the airbending students under the tutelage of Aang. He has travelled from Omashu to ask the Avatar to teach him Airbending. He currently resides in the Fire Nation Capital with the other Airbenders. History History in short Dai's place of birth and parentage are unknown. The only thing that is certain about his origins is that his father was pursued by the Fire Nation. He gave the baby Dai to an old lady in a village during his escape from a Fire Nation soldier. The lady, who was called Sama, took him in as her foster-child. She raised him with love and soon they found out that Dai was actually a bender and that his element was air. Sama told the boy he had to keep this a secret from everyone due to the fact that the Fire Nation had destroyed the Air Nomads and now hunted those who had somehow survived. Peace was fragile in these years though, and soon the war arrived in their tiny village and destroyed their pleasant life. Dai was only 6 years old when he saw their home burn to the ground. They ran away with their neighbours into the forest where they hid for weeks. During that Dai met a middle-aged man, named Shan, who revealed to him that he could bend earth. Shan was an experienced man with great knowledge. He offered to teach Dai how to defend himself and the young boy accepted without hesitation. During these training sessions, Dai accidentally revealed to Shan that he was an Airbender. Fortunately, the man promised him that he would keep his secret, but in return Dai had to keep quiet about Shan being an Earthbender. A few days later, while their small group of survivors were crossing through a destroyed village, they ran into three Fire Nation soldiers. The others fled, but Shan intended to gain some time for them. Having seen his bravery, Dai decided he had to help him, so he disturbed the soldiers with a large gust of air. They lost their balance ans Shan used this to his advatage, imprisoning them with stone walls. Suddenly, the walls started to move towards each other. The Earthbender killed the soldiers right in front of the kid's eyes. Dai tried to stop him, but Shan didn't listen. The man explained to him that it was the only way he could protect him from the Fire Nation. If they knew he existed, they would hunt him down. Dai could never forget that day and he still feels guilty. He swore that he wouldn't use his airbending ever again. After being separated from the others, they wandered on their own for months. A storm came and Sama fell ill, later dieing in Dai's arms. These events were huge shock for him. From then on, Shan raised him, even though Dai was still distrustful of the Earthbender's cruel nature. After hearing that Omashu was freed from the Fire Nation's reign, they moved there and started a new life. Dai went to school and Shan opened a shop. Life became peaceful and ordinary as the war ended. Not long after Dai turned 14, Shan heard in the city that the Avatar had begun teaching airbending in the Southern Air Temple. Shan told this to Dai, but he didn't want to go. The memory of what happened to the Fire Nation soldiers still haunted his soul. Then, one night changed everything. He was walking alone in the city when he saw two girls being bullied. The only way he could save them was to scare the bullies off with his aribending. This small act made him realise that he couldn't change who he was. He decided to go to the Southern Air Temple and ask Aang to teach him. A few weeks later he reached Kyoshi Island, where he met a girl called Cela, who came from the Swamps. She was a real exotic beauty with a quirky way of talking and Dai really liked her. She told him that the Avatar was on the island thanks to a wedding. Soon, he ran into one of the airbending students, Qiang, and later Aang himself along with another student of his, Tama. The Avatar accepted Dai and few days later, after a short detour to Chin Village to pick up another new student, Ziba, they were on their way to the Southern Air Temple. When they arrived, it was just like a nightmare. The Temple, the ancient home of the Air Nomads, had been destroyed. Aang could only save one of his three students who had stayed behind at the Temple during the wedding. It shocked the whole group As a temporary solution, they travelled to the Fire Nation. Detailed history In the Fire Nation After arriving the Fire Nation, Dai was surprised of their hospitality. Those who ruled the world with cruel violent were now people who helped the small group of the last airbenders. They arrived in the middle of the night, still there were a few who showed them their rooms. Of course Dai couldn't sleep at first, he couldn't knock out of his head what happened to them. Fortunately it happened only on the first night. A few days later they were told to show up at a courtyard in the early hours of morning to train with other students. Dai looked forward to this opportunity, since they got to meet other bending styles a bit better. Sifu Touda, who was an Imperial Firebender held the event with the greatest earthbender, Toph and a waterbender master, Katara. The airbenders met other students as well. The training was interesting for Dai and the knowledge he gained could be useful in the future. From that day the students were had to show up at different kind of classes, in order to somewhat continue their education. Aang hasn't showed up at any of the training events, but Dai knew the Avatar had more important duties over teaching. One afternoon Dai was walking back to his quarters, when he spotted Aang's pet, the flying lemour, Momo. The poor animal looked sick, so Dai immediately started to walk around the Royal Palace, looking for someone who could help the sick lemour. At a garden, he spotted Ziba, his fellow airbending student, who seemed to know a lot about animals. He took Momo to her and told how he found him. Dai saw Ziba wasn't in a good mood, so he asked what was her problem. The woman told him that she had an argument with Katara about pregnancy and that the Fire Lord's wife was a bit harsher with the words than she should be. The young airbender was surprised that the lady could say such things. Then Sifu Touda found them and told that the garden they were in and tried to cure Momo, was forbidden to them. The firebender offered he could escort them to a vet in the Palace, who was called Fen. They took Momo to the doctor who assured them there was not much to worry about, the lemour probably just ate something toxic. On the following day's evening, Dai felt a bit out of place. He was thinking about the chakra meditations his master were talking about, so he went to ask him if he could help him with that. Fortunately his master had free time for him, so they began the meditations. (WIP) After Dai opened his chakras, his mood changed for the better immediately. His shoulders were freed from his burdens. He could focus on his duties much better than before and his whole point of view about life changed in a positive way. Then Aang departed with the Fire Lord to Ba Sing Se, leaving his students in Touda's care. The firebender figured they needed some time to relax and have fun, so he told good news to his class of kids that they were going to the little town of Shu Jing for a sort of vacation. Dai became excited hearing this, knowing it was a great opportunity to everyone to just divert them from everything that happened to them lately, moreover he could somewhat meet them a bit better. After he got the letter what they had to pack, he had a long run around the capital to buy or get everything they would eventually need. A few days later, they departed to Shu Jing on a boat. Trip to Shu Jing Shu Jing wasn't as close as Dai first thought, but the sailing had been already somehow relaxing. One morning they even had a bit of a training. (WIP) Clues of origin Although Dai didn't know anything about where he was born or who his parents were, there is one thing that could help in figuring out his true origins. He has inheirited a hand-made, wooden pendant from his fugitive father. The front side shows the symbols of the four nations, while on the back, there's some writing. It looks similar to the common language, but thus far no one has been able to read it. Dai thinks it holds the key to the secret of his parents. Personality & Traits Though his past would explain the opposite, Dai has a positive out-look on the world. He likes fun as much as the other kids, but life taught him to be serious when the situation requires it, especially when it comes to training or work. He usually focuses on things he's doing and that also means he's a really headstrong person. Making friends wasn't easy for him in Omashu, but since he left the city he has somehow he dropped his chains and opened himself up a bit more to other people. He likes to share his thoughts on almost everything. Helping others is also in his blood, he hates to see people being treated unfairly. Like everyone else, he has problems. His guilt limits his great talent and other hidden treasures of his, but also makes him responsible for his own actions. He's in the process of discovering himself, since for years he denied that he was an Airbender and tried to act like other people expected. Relationships *'Cela'- The girl from the Swamps that he met on Kyoshi has had a great effect on his point of view. Immediately after Dai arrived on that strange island, there was this beautiful girl who shared her food with him, even though he was a complete stranger. She told him things that made Dai realise how wrong he was in denying his true nature. Cela has a funny dialect thanks to her origin, but she has more wisdom than some grown-ups in Omashu. She has a truly amazing personality, that gave Dai the courage to meet the Avatar and ask him for his tuition. *'Qiang- '''He met Qiang when he and Cela were looking for the Avatar. Not long after they had reached the village on Kyoshi, they ran into Qiang. Later, it turned out that there was ''something between him and Cela. The boy misunderstood the situation when Dai and Cela entered the village, but they clarified everything. Qiang was the first Airbender he met as well. Right from there Dai knew what a fun-loving person he was. Dai is sure that they could become great friends while learning. *'Tama- '''A really young girl from the Northern Water Tribe, Tama came a long way to learn Airbending. Dai admires her courage to leave everyone she loved at home and learn to control her element. Though they haven't talked too much and Tama is a very suspicious person', Dai hopes she will let him get tp know her a bit more. *Ziba'- The oldest student in the group, she's an adult woman. At first, Dai couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Why did she act so offensive with everyone in the group? After a long night of talking by the campfire, Ziba revealed what happened to her in the past. Dai had to realise that he can't push people to speak about something they don't want to. Once they discovered the ruins of the Southern Air Temple, Ziba changed completely. She became more sympathetic than before and supported the children and even Aang during the ship-route to the Fire Nation. *'Aoli'- (No interaction yet, WIP) *'Aang'- When Dai met the Avatar, just like everyone else, he felt honored. But the truth is, Aang is just like everyone else, apart from having the whole world's problems on his shoulders. Aang truly cares about his students, like a Sifu should. He always has time to listen to their problems or just to talk with them about anything. Of course Dai knows he's his master, but for some reason Aang is a brother-like figure in his eyes. Acquaintances *Touda *Katara *Toph *Tom Tom *Hisoka *Tai *Mahin Talents and abilities Martial Arts Living with an Earthbender for more than five years helped Dai learn almost every move of earthbender style martial arts. Just like the Earthbenders, he could have a very stable stance and is capable of punching and kicking with a lot of strength. Because Shan knew about him being an Airbender, his teacher tried to show him other styles that were closer to his true element. Dai tried to invent some moves as well. Airbending It has yet to be discovered how much potential he has. He hopes to catch up with Tama, Qiang and Aoli fast, but he also knows how much work has to be done before then. Aang told him that his guilt could block his talent, so first he has to work on letting go everything that he couldn't so far. Apperance, physical facts Dai is right in the middle of his teenage years. The hard training and work in Omashu got him an athletic build. He's not too tall yet, but it could change in the next few years. His short hair and eyes are brown. He usually wears orange-red clothes or the green ones he used in Omashu. Details: Age: 14 Date of birth: June 20th, 93 ASC Height: 5'2" Weight: 135 lbs Build: Athletic RP threads (In chronological order) ''"Journey to Destiny" "Might Could Find the Avatar" "Late Night Early Morning Tea" "The Ruins of the Southern Air Temple" "Soaking in the Side Effects" "Benders Alike" "Operation Rescue Momo" "Evening Training" "Good news, class" "Packing" "Nothing But Blue" "Market time" "Jump!" ''"Ready to Go!" '' ''"Boredom is Boring" '' ''"When the Cat's Away..." '' Category:Air Nomads Category:Aang's Students Category:Original Characters